1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission method, and more particularly to a bidirectional voice transmission system consisting of a central console, a central router and a plurality of node routers as well as a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial broadcast equipment, such as microphones and megaphones, are divided into wireless transmission types and wire transmission types; however, when the commercial broadcast equipment is operated, there have noise voices frequently produced by signal interference because the signal transmission way of the commercial broadcast equipment is monodirectional. Besides the aforesaid primary drawback, the commercial broadcast equipment (especially the wireless broadcast equipment) further includes the shortcomings as follows:
(1) The conventional wireless voice transmission device, such as wireless intercom, transmits voice signal by single frequency hopping; however, to transmit voice signal by single frequency hopping would easily suffer the signal interference.
(2) Moreover, the signal transmission of the conventional wireless voice transmission device is limited by transmission distance, so that it must use routers to extend the signal transmission of the conventional wireless voice transmission device. However, when using a wifi router to extend the signal transmission, it must correspondingly use an access point for the wifi router. On the other hand, Bluetooth router includes its primary shortcoming of shorter transmission distance less than 10 m.(3) Inheriting to above point 2, being limited by the maximum node numbers of the wifi routers and the Bluetooth routers are respectively 32 and 7, these two routers are not suitable for being applied in long-distance or broad-range signal transmission.
Through above descriptions, it is able to know that the conventional wireless voice transmission technology still includes many drawbacks and shortcomings; accordingly, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a bidirectional voice transmission system and a method thereof.